Will You Marry Me?
by Dandy352
Summary: "For ten consecutive years I've liked you, and now you're telling me you're engaged!" Athrun almost choked in disbelief. Apparently, Cagalli has the perfect answer for that, "You jackass, in the eleven years that I've liked you, why only now?"
1. Chapter 1

Dandy's First Post

A Gundam Seed Destiny fanfic

Featuring Orb Princess Cagalli Yula Atha & ZAFT Prince Athrun Zala

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

Summary: "For ten consecutive years I've liked you, and now you're telling me you're engaged!" Athrun almost choked in disbelief. Apparently, Cagalli Yula Attha has the perfect answer for that, "You jackass, in the eleven years that I've liked you, how could you not tell me this sooner? Why only now Athrun Zala? Why only now?" Why you ask? Simple. He's her bestfriend and he's been a coward. Is there still a way to make things right?

* * *

><p>Present Age:<p>

Athrun 22

Cagalli 21

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Cagalli's Return**

**Part I**

It was a windy Thursday afternoon in Orb, perfect day to hang out. But apparently, two specific guys namely Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman were stocked in their friend's, Athrun Zala's living room, impatiently waiting for him to get ready.

"Dude seriously, it's been an hour! What is he, a girl?" Yzak growled, standing up from the sofa hoping for any sign of Athrun being done.

"The dude's finally seeing his girl friend after three years, what do you expect? Of course, he's excited!"

"Correction Dearka, it's his **best friend, just his best friend!**"

"Well, now you get it. The more he has to look good to actually make her **his girlfriend**."

"Oh come on, what kind of dude would take three hours, forty minutes, and twenty seconds of preparation?"

"You know who." His friend exclaimed, sighing as he told him straight in his face.

"**Athrun Zala**."

Meanwhile, in the second floor, just above the living room of his apartment, the dark blue haired goofie has been busy standing staring at his own reflection in the biggest mirror in the house.

"What's wrong Athrun?" he murmured, aware that as of the moment he's the only one in the room.

"You know she likes you in green, but why does it not feel right? Should I change to blue or white perhaps?"

He breathed, opening his closet which is equivalent to a room revealing the most expensive and coolest outfits of the present, all arranged and organized by brands and colors, styles and even by length.

A clean freak, he was indeed one. Ever since, he like seeing things in order. It was like his number one rule, cleanliness. And to do that, he keeps throwing his old stuff, those unneeded and unwanted.

Good thing or not, for every rule there's an exception. For if you look closely, in the very middle of the closet/room, there lies an antique gigantic box which was probably even older than his great grand mother.

Athrun Zala slowly walked towards it, knelt down and opened it.

His eyes immediately caught the green cap, worned out by time. Even in that state, he took it, rubbed off the dust, and smiled to himself as if she's standing right in front of him, the owner of the worn out cap. And as he smiled, he reminisced the past, of how in the first place did he change from a clean freak to one that would keep someone else's cap even for years.

_***~flashback from twelve years ago in Joule Mansion*~**_

_It was a Monday and all rich kids were invited in Yzak's birthday. He was a good friend to Athrun, exactly why they were busy playing chess when... _

_"Athrun! Athrun!" Miriallia called. "Lacus is..."_

_"What happened to Lacus?"_

_"She's being bullied by two guys. Help her, now!" the poor girl said in between breathes._

_Athrun, being the usual Athrun we know immediately came to the rescue. Lacus Clyne, the only daughter of Seigel Clyne was his fiancee. Even at the age of ten, he was made aware of that and of the consequences that goes with it. Not that he has anything to complain about either, for Lacus was indeed the most beautiful girl their age, and besides..._

_"Didn't you say she's being bullied by two guys?" Athrun asked and Miriallia came in his front to see why he stopped._

_Apparently, the situation was reversed. Lacus was now trying to stop the __**boy**__ in green cap, plain white long sleeved shirt and jeans who was kicking two huge boys to their death._

_"Stop it! Cagalli!" Lacus pleaded._

_"Lacus, what's going on?" Athrun came in, amazed by what he's seeing, a boy his age fighting two huge guys probably two or three years older than them and actually winning._

_"Cagalli, she's..."_

_But before the pink haired princess answered, the boy came to him, pulling off his collar and started a fight, __**their first fight.**_

_"And you call yourself his fiancee? I'm better off being Lacus' protector! Don't you know she could've gotten hurt had I not arrived on time?"_

_Athrun was left in shock. His admiration to the boy now turned to irritation._

_"Excuse me, but who are you to judge? I know I was late." He sighed, looking at Lacus and said, "I'm sorry Lacus."_

_"It's okay." he heard her say. By this time, the two huge boys beaten ran off as they were no longer the center of attention._

_"Still, who do you think you are to say you're better off as her protector?" He grimaced, facing the boy again._

_"I'm Cagalli, Lacus' classmate and best friend!"_

_"I see. So Lacus picked a __**lame guy **__as best friend."_

_"Guy?"_

_"Why you-!" She jumped, landing on top of him and was about to punch when..._

_"Athrun! Cagalli! What do you think you're doing?"_

_The two were invited to the living room and got some scolding from Yzak's mom. Finally, she was stopped when Athrun's dad came in._

_"So I see you've already met Mr. Attha's daughter." Mr. Zala commented, to which Cagalli blushed._

_"Daughter?"_

_"You mean, you haven't been introduced?" He asked his son._

_"In that case, let me do it. Athrun, meet Chief Attha's daughter, Ms. Cagalli Yula Attha."_

_"You're a-, a girl?" He asked in disbelief, facing the young girl who definitely didn't look like one. _

_"What did you think? Let's hear it!" she demanded, once again in battle mode._

That ends one of Athrun Zala's biggest mistake, mistaking her as a guy.

_**~*End of fashback~***_

"Finally, the royal highness has arrived!" Yzak commented in dismay.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Dearka jumped, arm wrestling Athrun's neck.

"Sorry. I just got..."

"Is that Cagalli's cap?" Yzak asked, pointing the green thing in Athrun's hand.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you're still keeping that."

"What can we do? The guy's hopeless."

"Huh?"

"Lovesick, man. That's what you call it."

"You two morons, just go get the car ready!" Athrun finally shouted, more like ordered as he can no longer take the embarrassment his two friends are putting him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Yzak said, leaving first.

"You coming Zala?" Dearka asked, seeing as their friend's mind seemed in another world.

**"Of course."**

Two words, that sounded an Athrun more determined than ever.

_eNd.

**A/N: Dear readers, I did the revision with the alignment you suggested. You can alwats inform me if you have so more suggestions. I'll gladly think about considering them. ^^ Thank you so much for your reviews! I asked God for at least 10 before second chapter, but as I see, He gave me more! Praise be to Him!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you for your support everyone! As stated in the category of this fanfic, this is romance/spiritual - praise God for that! And now, I pray God prepare you to see why. ^^ BTW, this is longer compared to the first chapter. I felt like letting you have a peek on where this is going already. Anyone who could guess the plot? It's a challenge, alright! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

* * *

><p><strong>WILL YOU MARRY ME?<strong>

Summary: "For ten consecutive years I've liked you, and now you're telling me you're engaged!" Athrun almost choked in disbelief. Apparently, Cagalli Yula Attha has the perfect answer for that, "You jackass, in the eleven years that I've liked you, how could you not tell me this sooner? Why only now Athrun Zala? Why only now?" Why you ask? Simple. He's her bestfriend and he's been a coward. Is there still a way to make things right?

* * *

><p>Present Age:<p>

Athrun 22

Cagalli 21

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Cagalli's Return**

**Part II**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>If you believe, you will receive whatever you ask for in prayer."<strong>_

_**Hebrews 21:22, NLV Translation**_

* * *

><p><strong>*~05-06, 5:00 pm, PLANTS International Airport, SkyJ258 <strong>

SkyJ258, a plane that is destined to fly off to Orb at exactly 5:15 that afternoon, everything was all going perfectly well, the stewardess were giving really good service, the pilots more than ready and were excited to do their job, the passengers...ah, the passengers…

"I am not going to let you delay my flight any longer! Get lost Yuna!" whispered a certain blonde annoyed, while taking her arms away from the grasp of a purple haired man her age who was now kneeling beside her seat.

"Come on Cagalli, can't we talk this over?" he pleaded. It appeared that the blonde's attempt to settle the matter themselves was no longer an option as his voice was irritatingly loud for everyone to turn to them. Fortunately or not, for those who were watching, they actually find the scene quite entertaining, as if they were filming a movie, or much worse, a comedy.

"Sweetheart, no need to be stubborn now, I know you don't really like to leave… "_ me_, he was about to continue but he changes his mind when he sensed the change in atmosphere.

"Sweet-" with clenched fist and gritted teeth, she turned to him glaring from annoyance now fury. Yuna Roman Seiran, one of the chief executives in the airport and Cagalli's stalker since childhood, instantly let go of her arms, fear seen in his teary eyes.

"What did you just call me?" she asked, her eyebrows in V-position narrowing directly at him.

"I-I-I-got-ta-go. See ya Cagalli! I'll be waiting when you get back!" he yelled, running quickly away from her, not really minding the hysterical looks of laughter the other passengers give his cowardice, or rather he was too occupied by his life and death situation to notice. Besides, if not for his identity as a Seiran, no would even bother see him as a respectful person, none the less, a man, meaning, he wouldn't even be allowed to be there. Cagalli in one certain view, just felt him pity and offered to be his friend when they were young, too bad, now she regrets the decision.

Seeing him gone, the blonde sighed in relief, and this time, try to put her thoughts together. Truth be told, they were many she has to be thinking about. Considering, she left Orb for six years and this was the only time she's ready to go back. Well, she needed to prepare herself.

"Finally." She said, half-smiling as she stared at the scenery outside her window. Now, she's leaving PLANTS, the place where she once would trade anything to go to.

_***~flashback from four years ago in Orb University*~**_

_It was 1 pm in the afternoon in Orb University's famous "Cherry Blossom Walk", a path known as the couple's favorite spot, right after lunch when everybody's busy preparing for the school festival. Athrun Zala, the number one school heartthrob, who also happened to be president of the Robotics Club, was walking to meet his friends in the lab when a familiar voice called out to him, one of the few female voices he'll dare say would be the exceptions of him staying and not running away to save his life (from fangirls mostly)._

_And when finally, he was face to face with her, only a foot away…_

"_Oy Athrun! You see this?" she said, panting though her excitement was so obvious he can't help but smile._

"_What?" He asked, pretending not to care so much. He knows her so well he just love seeing her pissed._

"_It's a plane ticket you idiot! I've finally gotten Dad's approval! I'm going to PLANTS to study!" Though this time, it didn't work out too well, and instead, left him almost speechless._

"_Oh."_

"_What the! Aren't you happy for me? Dude, this has been my dream since elementary! Seriously, I'm so excited, I think I'm gonna puke!"_

"_..."_

"_**ATHRUN!"**_

"_Ah, yeah, well, don't vomit on the plane. They might throw you out. You don't really like heights, do you?"_

"_Athrun! Are you serious? I told you I'm finally going to live my dreams and you tell me to not vomit! Dude, if you're like that, I'm gonna get myself a new best friend!"_

"_Fine by me."_

"_ATHRUN!"_

"_Just kidding. Come here. Give your best friend a hug."_

And just like that, after holding her in his arms, with unexplainable emotion overflowing in his heart that he would never dare admit, he let her go.

_**~*End of fashback~***_

Now back in the plane, the blonde continued smiling to herself. She just recalled one of the most memorable moments in her life, it was both sad and happy, which was more, she didn't know. What's important now was she's finally coming back, and she can't help but wonder what have changed in her six years of stay in PLANTS. Will her friends in Orb, her home country, still be the same? Will they still be as welcoming as before? Will they still see her as a dude and treat her like one? Don't get her wrong, Cagalli Yula Attha, hated being mistaken as a guy, but when it comes to treatment, and teases, not that she'll mind if it comes from her group of friends, which as a matter of fact were composed of numerous boys and very few girls, and one to which the most special is her rival turned best friend, Athrun Zala.

She knew she changed, a lot, that's for sure. Especially with the encounter she had with a stranger that created an impact, for it changed her life, gave her something to hope for after realizing what she's missing, and this time around, she wants to make things right. She was determined, to really, really, live her dreams, the entire of them this time.

She remained in deep thought, not realizing the sound of the incoming footsteps towards her from the direction where Yuna have ran off to who knows where.

"Knock! Knock!" called a green curly haired bachelor her age in white shirt topped with red leather jacket and jeans, holding two cups of coffee. He, who happened to be staring only at her, and wasn't even minding the giggling girls just behind him.

And if Cagalli was getting more lost in her thinking, his voice was enough to bring her back to reality. Seeing his face made her relieved, and energetic.

"What took you so long? Didn't you know Yuna wouldn't stop nagging me whenever he finds me alone?" She glared at him only to have him chuckle in response.

"Hey, relax. I know that. Apparently I heard two or three talking about a wimp running away after a pretty blonde give him a glare for calling him sweetheart." a fact, truthful answer, to which she gave him another glare.

"Want come coffee?" he offered.

She instantly grabbed it and encouraged him to seat beside her.

"Why look so gloomy?" the green haired asked.

"I…I don't know. I'm excited to see them, but I'm just not so sure. Do you think everything's going to turn out fine? What if nothing changes in my return? What if he doesn't change his mind? What if he doesn't feel the same? What would that make me? I don't know if I can handle it." She sounded pleading, discouraged, desperate to hear his encouragement, with that little faith, that upon hearing them, her sudden fear will go away. He just listened to her, all the while she voiced out being discouraged. Just like before, he listened, and was ready to let her know of what he was one hundred percent sure.

Nicol Amarfi pulled her to face him, and holding her hands he said, "You changed. You really do. You're even more beautiful, more amazing. And now you know exactly what you want. I believe in you. **He believes in you.** Now, just trust God and let Him do the job for you, alright?"

She smiled. "How ironic…" she started, which made his eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Ironic?"

"…that my fiancé will encourage me to be with my…" she blushed, but continued anyway as this wasn't their first time having this kind of conversation, though she decided that a change of term would be good. "…with another man."

He just eyed her, a little surprised but calm as always.

"I don't actually encourage you to be with him. I just want you to be happy. If he turns out to be your destiny after all these, then okay. But if not, I can't be more assured than if I marry you."

"Destiny, e?" She smiled dreamily, looking away from his gaze. He let go of her hands and smiled too, focusing on his drink. When did she even start believing in that word? Before, when all she did was chase after her best friend, his back was all she could see. And if ever he turns around to look at her, she can't tell if he even actually feels like she's a girl, before, because now she's a woman, and as Nicol said, she knew it too, Cagalli Yula Attha changed a lot. She's positive her best friend will realize it the very moment he sees her. Before, she wouldn't even go near a boutique, but now, she's even wearing a pink dress a few inches below her knee, topped with dirty white sweater, and mind you, she's now comfortable wearing high heels, even very pointed ones. After learning and experiencing so many in PLANTS, just like being chased by so many suitors (not that she doesn't experience this in Orb), getting to study in the world's famous PLANTS Engineering University and being one of the top students, and more, but let's not forget one of the most important, her encounter with a lady and the realization of her own worth. A normal conversation, murmuring of few words, and yet it created an impact so big she felt like a different person. Because of that, she feels more than ready to take on a new challenge. She didn't learn to hold onto that SOMEONE just so she would fail. She holds on to HIM because she dreams.

And then she remembered the very words that came out from the mouth of that lady she met who introduced her to HIM…

_***~WORD*~**_

One day in autumn in a secluded Green House of PLANTS Engineering University, she was sat in a bench when a hooded lady asked if she could sit beside her, to which she automatically nodded. The stranger introduced herself as an exchange student, and she began talking about her work, how she feels as of the moment, and more, making Cagalli see her as an interesting person. She told her she just felt like she needed a talk, and hearing this, Cagalli was a little surprised thinking that her expression must have revealed all her worries as of the moment. Cagalli told her about her dream, of why she left Orb in the first place, then without mentioning any name, she told her of her best friend who also happened to be the guy she's interested in, only that it's hopeless because he's always looking the other way. The two, in that short moment, narrated their own stories, talked about so many, and in the point that reminded her of Athrun, her new found friend introduced a new topic to which Cagalli couldn't help but feel thankful for.

"_What kind of destiny do you want?"_

"_Destiny?"_

_The girl giggled at her reaction, a face that showed a combination of shock and curiosity. Surely she knew what it meant but wasn't so sure if she was referring to her definition of the word, or if she was, she's wondering why she's being asked of it._

"_You know of Adam and Eve right?"_

"_From the Bible?" Now this surprised her, she knew the girl was some sort of a worker from a Christian orphanage. But now she's a little bit confused as to why they were talking about this._

"_Yes." With the blonde's silence, she continued…"In Genesis, the serpent tempted Eve to eat the forbidden fruit, and she did. Now Adam, still hasn't eaten the fruit. He still had a chance to save Eve, to bring her back to God, but apparently he didn't."_

"_What's this got to do with my destiny?"_

_The girl smiled charmingly. "God gave Eve to Adam, in other words, God gave Adam his destiny. They were together already, but even then, Adam fell to sin with Eve when he ate the forbidden fruit. He wasn't able to save her destiny. He found her, they were together, but then when obstacle came, he wasn't able to save her. They were sent out from the Garden of Eden. They were already in the best place, but because of sin, they lost it."_

"_Now fortunately for us, the second Adam came."_

"_Second Adam?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Who?"_

"_Jesus." She smiled, obvious that the next lines were her favorite part. "By dying in the cross, by experiencing what we humans experience, by being crucified, He saved us. Much to the enemy's dismay, Jesus fought for us. Why do you think He did that?"_

_Cagalli smiled in realization, tears forming in her eyes though she managed to wipe them off before they fall to her cheeks._

"_Because He wanted to fight for His destiny. He wanted to fight for you and me. Now if it's me, I also like a destiny, a man that is able to fight for me. And I in return, would like to see myself fighting for him as well." _

**~*End of WORD~***

Cagalli, now smiling as she stared in the window, feeling the movement of the airplane now departing from PLANTS, can't help but sigh dreamily.

"_God, I want someone, someone who'll be able to fight for me."_

To summarize her prayers, we have this…"…for my already handsome and intelligent best friend, Athrun Zala, to be able to fight for me. If he's able, praise God! If he's not, praise God. Either way, I trust God with my destiny. As his best friend, at the very least, I feel like I have to help him."

'_So now the question is, Athrun, are you he, are you my destiny?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, let's leave it at that for now. No way am I letting Athrun have the girl unless he already deserves her. And yes, Athrun will be seeing her finally in the next chapter. So do tell, what do you guys think? This time, I think I'll ask for AT LEAST double of the reviews I got for the first chapter before I post the second one. Fair enough, right? So, will you help?^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

**_Chapter Three_**

**Finally, it's time we meet.**

**1 Corinthians 13:4-7**

**"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."**

* * *

><p><strong>*~5:10 pm, Orb Royale Airport<strong>

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Cagalli asked Nicole, giving him a tight friendly hug.

"I'll be fine. You have things to do. Besides, I'll be back on your side after a week, or maybe half, not sure. I'll call you in five hours, is that okay?" He grinned, returned the hug with one hand and messed with her hair with the other.

"Sure." His hand was still on top her head when she nodded, pulling away.

'_Seriously, what's with Nicol and Hawaii?'_ she thought.

The guy barely loves travelling. It took her a week and a half just to convince him to live PLANTS for a while, and when she thought he'll finally spend a week to rest from work because the doctor advised him too, he insisted he spend three days alone in Hawaii, eat his favorite Pineapple and Buko pie.

"_Might as well try dancing Hula." _She recalled him attempting to dance in his not so funny joke. That's Nicol for you, a born pianist, but not a good joker, neither a Hula dancer.

"See yah Cagalli!" He shouted one last farewell, before finally turning his back to walk away to another plane.

"Take care!"

The moment he's no longer in sight, she too went her way. Nicol already helped her get her things. All she had to do now was push the cart to wherever her friends were. They couldn't be anywhere far anyway. It's already a few minutes later than her supposedly arrival.

Soon enough, she spotted people waving banners. Good thing she told Athrun and the guys to wait for her in the lobby. She knows Yzak's patience and tolerance to noise is very minimal. Aside from that, she wouldn't want to attract too much attention. Nobody knows, except from her close personal friends and relatives that she'll be returning. She talked to her dad, Mr. Uzumi Attha, Chief Executive of Orb and he agreed. Before she left, it always makes it headline of every news whenever she's involved, and much to her dismay, the public loved every story that involved the not so feminine daughter of Chief Attha. This time, she'll do anything by any means to keep herself from ruining her father's image.

Finally, she reached the lobby. Feeling a bit cold because of the air conditioning, she tightened the fit of her white sweater and allowed herself to roam around more. From one of the seats across the comfort room, right in front of the soft drink machine to its right, she heard women's squealing. She took that as hint, as she followed her gaze to the cause of the squealing, she saw them, or rather, she saw him, for everything in the background went blurred. It was only the guy in the green designer's coat on top of a neck long dirty white shirt.

She felt her heart beating faster, her face a little hotter and she knew for sure she's blushing. It took her a while to calm herself. Then when she felt that she can do it, she gave a deep sigh as if preparation for calling him opened her mouth and…

"Ath-…"

* * *

><p>"Eight minutes and forty seconds, her plane should have landed eight minutes and forty-" he paused, checking his watch again, "and forty-three seconds ago. What is taking her so long? She didn't encounter an accident, did she?"<p>

Dearka, not doing very well in holding his laugh, finally allowed himself to burst.

"Dude, you're freaking out! Seriously keep your cool." Yzak complained, finally awake from his slumber. Rubbing his eye, he yawned, and when he's stable, he's the first to see…

"Hey dude, isn't that-"

"**Athrun!" **called a familiar voice.

Dearka leaned forward to get a good view of the owner of the voice.

"Athrun!" He turned to see who it was, only to see a familiar face running to hug him.

"Woaaahhhh!" he gulped. "Meyrin?"

"Long time no see Mr. Athrun Zala!" She giggled, still not letting go.

Meyrin sure hasn't changed, still the sweet girl she was before they broke up. But she knew him well enough, at least to know he hates girls showing much affection in public. Being a gentleman though, he can't let her feel embarrassed, same reason why a certain blonde would always feel a little pain in her heart.

Their little chit-chat went on, with them unaware that a pair of eyes was looking at them.

"I should have known." The blonde whispered to herself, right hand gripping her blouse in the part near her heart. _'They probably got back together.'_

Finally when she realized she's spent a lot of time seeing Athrun Zala's confused face, being fascinated enough, Meyrin gave out a soft sigh.

"Alright. I should get going, Luna's waiting anyway." She managed to catch his gaze this time, looking thoughtfully. All the while they were talking, they were sitting beside each other, since Dearka and Yzak decided to give them some privacy. Still, she can't help but notice how distant he was, like his body was present but his mind and no matter how she hated to admit it, his heart, was elsewhere. She didn't know where exact though. In PLANTS? Perhaps? She didn't know about his best friend's arrival.

"Okay." He responded, relieved that it was enough for his ex to know he's doing fine. He wouldn't initiate the talking so all she did was tell him random things, like how she managed to work with Ms. Lacus Clyne, a close friend of Athrun (and Cagalli), and was now a model in training. She brought up receiving so many bouquets in a day that it's too much for her room to handle, yet it didn't seem to interest him. And when she brought up her last way to make him react even a little, saying how she got this new suitor, she was hurt with him even saying good luck. She knew he meant it, literally when he said he wanted her to be happy. But for her, a bit of jealousy would be enough. Too bad, she didn't get even that.

Pulling herself together to stop her tears from falling, Meyrin Hawke, cheerfully giggled at the stiff Athrun.

"Gosh Athrun! You don't have to be so serious with me. It's not like we weren't close be-" she paused. Even the word "close," she couldn't mention. Did they really become close? They were together, they held hands, had dates, went to prom together, but that's all. There were no feelings, no tenderness, just casual label as "boyfriend-girlfriend," no strings attached, at least in his case. If there's one person who didn't regret all that happened, it was Meyrin, for ever since, from the moment she laid here eyes on him, she fell in love with the handsome man.

"I'm-" he finally looked at her, and when he saw how hurt she was, once again averted his gaze. "I'm not stiff."

She half smiled at how hard her first love and first ever boy friend was trying his best to be considerate. She knew him enough, to know that he actually didn't want to hurt her. It's just that he realized it too late, his true feelings. Sadly, the girl that made him fall in love was already gone in his life when he did.

"Suit yourself. Anyway, I still have to meet Luna. See you again, maybe some other time?" She rose up, straightened her skirt, wiped her tears when he wasn't looking and was almost ready to leave.

"Goodbye Athrun." She murmured, before planting a soft peck on his right cheek.

Just when she was about to leave, Yzak and Dearka came back from who knows where.

"Yo! You love birds done chatting?" Dearka asked casually, causing Athrun to glare at him and Meyrin to giggle, despite feeling a little hurt.

"You know we're not together anymore."

"Oh, alright. Sorry about that." Meyrin was trying her best to be cool about it, but Dearka didn't seem to want to help, or as evident, he was just as dense as always. Yzak, however, had his eyes on the red head from the time they were walking towards the ex-couple. He knew how hurt she was.

'_If only she knows…'_

"Oh, before I forgot, what are you guys doing in the airport?" She asked one last time before grabbing her bag.

"Oh we're-" Before Dearka answered, Athrun cut him off.

"Cagalli, keep it from the public, but she's coming back today." He said softly, now his eyes fixed on her. Meyrin was a good actress though.

"Oh, that's wonderful! But-" her lips turned to a pout, "I won't be able to see her! I have to go meet Luna!" She exclaimed, disappointment obvious. She wasn't faking it. She did want to see her, that girl who caused her first heart break, with the hope that maybe, when she see him happy with her, it'll help her get over him.

"That's okay. We'll say hi for you." Yzak spoke, tapping her shoulder.

"Alright then! I'm going. It's nice meeting you guys here. Bye!"

And with that, she walked away.

When there's no trace of her, Dearka finally let his voice louder not that it wasn't loud when she's here.

"I can't care less about the red head ex of yours! So, where's Cagalli?" He asked impatiently.

Cagalli took that as a sign and went out of hiding. She'll have to thank him later from reminding him of her.

"Guys!" she called from behind them.

The three turned around, only for their jaws to drop wide open.

"Dude, is it just me or is a hot chick waving at us?" Dearka, eyes wide opened, did with all might turn to Yzak and dare ask.

"No, it's real man." Yzak couldn't help but stare, without blinking.

And Athrun, well he's the first to pop the name.

"Ca-Ca-Cagalli?" not without stuttering though.

"Ahm, is the view too much?" she asked, a little embarrassed, but smiling femininely more to their shock.

"Dude, she's beautiful!" Dearka exclaimed, grabbing Yzak by the tie.

"I know! I know! Hey, stop trying to kill me!" The silver head protested, pushing the blonde tan away from him.

"Surprise?" she asked again, this time, looking **only** at Athrun.

"You're, err, how do I put it? More-" he tried to think of the right word for he knew she always hated being called tomboy or boyish or anything that makes her feel less than the girl she really was, and Athrun being her best friend for years knew that. "Feminine?"

She stared at him blankly. Did she just hear Athrun Zala, **THE** Athrun Zala stutter and not for the first, but the second time because of her?

"And how I am supposed to take that?" She asked harsher this time, hands on her waist, making him remember of the old Cagalli.

Athrun chuckled. "Compliment, definitely a compliment."

"It better be." She smirked.

Having enough of being ignored, Dearka finally grabbed her by the shoulder and hugged her, almost to death if Athrun didn't stop him.

"Hey, hey, don't kill the lady!" Yzak shouted, hitting him on the back.

"Dude, I missed you! But I guess I can't call you dude now, seeing as you're a h-," he was supposed to say hot but seeing Athrun's death glare, "I mean beautiful lady now, e?"

"No Dearka, it's still me. You can always call me whatever."

She grinned.

"So uhm, shall we get going then? I'm sure you're tired. Maybe we should feed you first, is that good?" Athrun asked, surprising her when he held her by the waist. Usually, he'll put his arm around her shoulder, like the guys do to other guys. But now, he's actually treating her differently, not that it bothers her. In fact, Cagalli Yula Attha couldn't help but feel warmer deep inside at his sudden show of affection, wait, did she just think affection? Wasn't it just Athrun treating her like a girl because she's wearing a skirt? Yep, that's possibly it. And again, or not.

"Sounds good. I'm actually craving for Turkey dish." She said, hand rubbing her tummy.

"Okay, we'll get you Turkey dish." He gave out his trade mark grin which he was never aware, would melt the heart of any woman in the world. She missed him, and his smile.

"Since when did you eat Turkey dish?" Dearka asked, not letting them ignore them again. Yzak and he were walking behind the two, pushing Cagalli's cart of luggage.

"Well, Nicol forced me to try it once and before I knew it, I was eating his meal." She giggled.

"Nicol?" This time, his brows rose not in confusion. His right hand was still on her waist but was a little loose than a while ago.

"Well he's my-"

"Cagalli!" Before she could answer, the red head interrupted her again.

"Meyrin? It's nice to see you!" She giggled again, accepting her hug.

"Well yeah, I saw Athrun a while ago and…"

"Wait!" The realization hit her. She was informed that they broke up, but just before she showed up, they were talking again, and Meyrin seemed so delighted, and… "Did I just- Are you guys back together? Did I just steal him away by making him fetch me? Oh- I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

She was about to apologize but Athrun cut her off. "You know we're no longer together."

'_Really? But just a while ago, I saw her kissing your cheek!'_

Athrun was a little offended thinking she didn't remember one important event in his life, but he can't blame her anyway. She was gone before she hears the reason of why he broke up with Meyrin, or rather who the reason was.

Meyrin noticed the tension in the atmosphere and decided to butt in "Anyway, I just came back because I forgot something in the comfort room! I really have to go! My sister's waiting for me. Let's have dinner sometime, alright?" She willingly hugged Cagalli again, and nodded to Athrun before leaving. And though he was dense or not caring to realize, his best friend sure did recognize the emotions in the eyes of the red head, his ex-girlfriend who just left.

'_She still has feelings for him.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There you go. I finished it earlier than expected. Now that I did it, can you guys do me a favor? Can you please please give many many reviews? They sure would encourage me to write more. And please, support the other pairings I am planning for this story as well. As you may have noticed, Yzak-Meyrin, Nicol-(Secret!), and be prepared, dun, dun, dun, dun, one of my favorites, Kira-Lacus! Whatcha think? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

Summary: "For ten consecutive years I've liked you, and now you're telling me you're engaged!" Athrun almost choked in disbelief. Apparently, Cagalli Yula Attha has the perfect answer for that, "You jackass, in the eleven years that I've liked you, how could you not tell me this sooner? Why only now Athrun Zala? Why only now?" Why you ask? Simple. He's her best friend and he's been a coward. Is there still a way to make things right?

* * *

><p>Present Age:<p>

Athrun 22

Cagalli 21

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Staying in One Special Place, Your Heart**

_If someone wants to be a part of your life, they'll be there, so don't bother saving a spot for someone who won't make an effort to stay._

* * *

><p>"So, I'm guessing either the blue or the silver?" the blonde asked, turning to meet her best friend's gaze, eyes that have been staring at her for a quite a while now. The four of them were now in the parking lot and despite the number of vehicles present it wasn't hard to minimize her choices to those parked in the VIP section. There was also a pink Ferrari, but it's definitely not their taste.<p>

"Which one do you think it is?" Athrun grinned, letting go of her waist as he started taking some luggage from the cart.

"I'll go with the Lamborghini." She was right indeed for her best friend led her to the front seat.

Athrun, being a gentleman opened the door for her. Then he went to help his guy friends settle her things in the compartment. Soon enough, they were in the road, half a kilometer away from the airport.

"Alright, first things first. Orb Grand Café?" Athrun asked, hoping to see everyone's response in his choice of restaurant. He did say they'll feed his best friend first, and knowing her, she's ready to kill to get some of her cravings at this point in time.

"Sounds great!" They all approved. Cagalli let her window open, and soon enough Yzak did the same. Dearka did too, and Athrun was the only one with his window left close.

'_Just like the old days.' _She observed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~Orb Grand Café~*~<strong>_

It only took them half an hour to reach the place. Orb Grand Café, much to her liking, hasn't changed one bit. It was still the elegant place beside the lake with relaxing music. Fortunately, there were only few people, and none of them were too busy with their own relaxation to mind even if Chief Uzumi Attha's daughter that happened to be almost every day front page of the news paper has just arrived with his three gorgeous friends.

"Table for four?" The butler offered, trying to hide his wonder. He sure has heard of Chief Attha's daughter. He knew she was also friends with _**the**_Athrun Zala, ex-fiance to Lacus Clyne and one of Orb's most wanted men. He wasn't surprised to see him with his usual companions, Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsmith, but to see them with a beautiful fair lady, could she be his present girlfriend, he wanted to ask but would rather not. He was after all, at the place to work. His customers business, other than their choice of food and what could make them feel comfortable in their stay, were to be his only concerns.

Disregarding his own questions, he led them to their usual spot, in the balcony, the most perfect spot in their top floor.

"What would you like to have ma'am, sir?" He asked, trying not to look at the said maiden. His actions didn't seem unnoticed by the dark blue haired man sat opposite her, whose eyebrows were already twitching in annoyance. Who was this butler to keep staring at his best friend anyway? Does he not realize he was making them, or rather him very uncomfortable?

"I'll have roasted turkey delight, mash potato and white wine please." She answered delightedly with cheery tone and her hands clasping together, causing all eyes to be on her.

"White wine?" Athrun asked. She has never ordered white wine before, much less as cute as she just did. Sure they spent some time drinking but definitely not white wine. She always preferred cocktails over wines.

"What? It helps bring out the flavor in my turkey delight." She said defensively. Now, it was Dearka's brows twitching. He couldn't help but smile and be amused by how concern his close pal was to every action and reaction of the blonde.

"Anyway-"Yzak cut in, making his presence acknowledged. Surely, Athrun should realize by now they weren't the only ones in the table. Dearka and he were there too. It was enough to remind his dear friend. "I'll have your special of the day, beef please."

"I'll have the same as the pretty lady." Dearka flashed his trademark smirk, earning Athrun's death glare. A painful and rather irritating part of not being able to tell your best friend you like her, you can't be protective in a way a boyfriend can. You can protect her from things, but only to limited things because she doesn't belong to you. Apparently, Athrun's realizing it now.

"Alright, I'll have that too. Let's see if your craving for the day is that good." He winked at her, not willing to be defeated by Dearka. The blonde though remains oblivious to her friends competing for her favor. She was just happy to be there, eating dinner with them after all those years of no contact. It may be true that she's the one who decided the rule of no contact, but she did only to be able to focus, to move on and finally when she got to think, she realized it wasn't working. She realized that his existence to her life was never too easy to forget in the first place. She also realized that she only had two options, either to escape seeing him forever which she knew she couldn't succeed in doing, or to face him. Obvious enough, she chose the second. Now, seeing him again makes her feel the same as before. Sure there were the butterflies, the spark, but now, there was also the excitement and feeling of impatience, because now the time was right if she intends to let him know. Only this time, she couldn't, and she was only left to wait if he'll ever realize the feelings she could only wish he too has, the feeling of wanting to be more than friends.

"Cagalli?" Athrun waved starting to get a little comfortable with her staring at him without blinking for quite a while now. He couldn't help but blush. True he wanted her attention, but come on, he could bet any guy in his position would find it rather uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She too blushed, realizing she had just given him a hint by getting lost in her own thoughts. "I was just-"

'_Cagalli, think! Think!"_

"You were just?" Dearka asked, trying to hide a grin.

"I was just thinking."_ Finally, a come back!_ "Athrun seems to be a little different than before, or is it just me?"_ Perfect! Now, you can blame him! Change the focus of the conversation, right move Cagalli._

Yzak and Dearka coughed, or rather almost choked at this, grinning like idiots much to Athrun's dismay. If he didn't know, his friends were trying their best not to laugh. She sure got it bull's eye. He has changed. He did the moment he admitted he wanted her to be more than his best friend. He has changed his choice of clothes, that now his closet was half filled with green. He has changed his openness and public display of affection towards her. If she wasn't aware yet, he was trying to be less evasive of how he truly wanted to treat her. Despite all this, the blonde seemed content though unknowing with their response, though she felt it a bit odd and started wondering what's going on. Does that mean her best friend really changed?

"Anyway, instead of talking about me, why don't you tell us about your stay in Plants? I bet you had a lot to tell." Athrun decided to save himself from the embarrassment, though he too knew he sounded unconvincing and it was a bit obvious he was only trying to change their subject. He knew she was aware of this too. Seeing her playful smile, and those eyes, ah those eyes that would never lie to him, he knew she has seen through him. And he can't help but feel grateful she just went with the flow and started talking about herself. He knew she would want an explanation from him. But he also knew, she won't confront him about his so called change but would rather wait for him to be ready and say it himself. He knew she would. She always did.

And that was how their dinner went. She talked about her experiences in Orb, especially about how she tried to escape from Yuna to make his friends laugh. Boy, how she missed to hear his laugh. Boy, how she missed to be near him again. She was aware he too was happy. She can see it in his eyes. Too bad, sometimes, especially in the most important moments, people would rather choose to not reveal their eyes, and look elsewhere, instead of having to confront the truest of all emotions, that which comes to the matters of the heart.

* * *

><p>~*<em><strong>Orb's Olympus: Home to the Elite of Elites*~<strong>_

They were now in the hotel where she asked her nanny to book a room for her. Her best friend drove her here after dropping Dearka and Yzak to their own manors, in Cagalli's request since she insisted they get their much needed rest. As for Athrun, well no biggie, he was her best friend after all. He should already be aware he would be last to leave her side, as how it has always been.

True to her thinking, Athrun did even offer to leave her when she's settled, though he again used a lame excuse of promising her father he'll make sure she has a comfortable stay since she would rather not let the public know of her arrival, meaning she can't possibly return to their own mansion because of the paparazzi. Unfortunately or not, leaving her might not be an option.

"I'm sorry Ms. Attha but your name's not in our list."

"What? But I asked nanny to make me a reservation. I'm sorry but can you please check it again?" Cagalli now sounded a little tired, and a bit annoyed. She was positive she told her nanny to make the reservation. How could this be possible? And here she thought she can finally have her beauty sleep, all ruined because of a misunderstanding.

"Alright. Anything for Ms. Attha." The hotel manager himself was the one attending to her demands. After all, he was very aware of who she was and how powerful her father can be. "I'm sorry Ms. Attha. We didn't have any record of a reservation for you. How about we do it now? We have a special master's suite vacant in the fifth floor, is that alright?"

Before she could speak, her best friend noticed how tired she was and decided to interrupt.

"Cagalli is there anything wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"No- yes. They said I didn't have a reservation."

"We're sorry ma'am, sir. But if you want we still have rooms available." The manager intervened.

"That would be-" She was about to agree, anything would do as long as she gets to rest. She didn't notice how the handsome man beside her was trying to think of another solution to her problem. He couldn't possibly let her alone, much less if he could do something for her, something more convenient as he thought it was.

"Cagalli, wait."

"What?" It sounded more of a demand because of her tired tone. Who wouldn't? Twenty-four hours of travel plus stop over, then some serious traffic, and now this? Talk about a series of unfortunate events.

"Excuse us for a sec." Athrun signaled the man at the lobby. She of course followed him.

Finally when they were the only ones who can hear each other, though just a few steps away from where they've been, he began talking.

"Honestly I don't like you staying alone in this hotel."

"Oh come on, since when did you play the protective brother role? You always let me do whatever I want when we were in college."

"Yes and that's because you weren't so girly before."O-kay, now this was enough to bring back her lost energy.

"Girly? Athrun Zala I can kick gangster's butts anytime I want, even with this heels! Trust me I even had to run with these when I was in PLANTS." She couldn't possibly make him think she's turned weak just because she's dressed as a girl.

"You mean you get in trouble and you didn't tell me?" God knows, this wasn't what she was expecting him to say but nevertheless, she was glad to know he still cares for her. But this response also made her think. And for a moment there, if he was too sharp to notice, there was the slightest hint of sadness in her eyes which she tried to cover up by sounding tough. And for Cagalli, it was important he does not notice.

"Well, there are a lot of things I couldn't tell you. Admit it, no hard feelings, but even you didn't tell me everything. Well at least, not when you started dating Meyrin."

He kept silent. It stung. It stung because she was telling the truth. She was right. There were a lot of things he didn't tell her, even at the present. But it wasn't because he didn't want her to know. It was simply because it wasn't the right time yet. Sadly, he couldn't possible tell her all these now. So instead, he decided to just focus on their main topic.

"What about you stay with Lacus? You know she'll welcome you anytime." He sounded a bit desperate. If only she knew, it was all because he was well aware of the stares the men who they passed by were giving her. No one even recognizes who she was. To them, she must have been this very attractive lady and he, as her best friend, could never afford to leave her in such a dangerous place.

"No, don't do that! She's busy. I know she is. I've seen her in the news. She's filming her music video and all."

"Then why not stay with me?" Alright, now he didn't even think it'll come to this. It just came out straight out of his mouth, on impulse. In all honesty, he too was surprised at his last resort.

"What?" Now this left her in shock. Sure when they were younger she used to hang around in his room and he used to do the same in hers. But that's only because before, she still hadn't realized she has feelings for him.

"I'm your best friend. You know I won't do you any harm."

'_Funny, how you're not aware you actually caused me my first heartbreak. That's classified as harm, isn't it?'_

"Athrun I-"

"I can ask Meyrin to sleep over. You guys could hang out. I'll be sleeping in the couch."

'_Really? Now, you're bringing her up? And you even said you were no longer together.'_

"Meyrin? I thought you guys broke up?" She pretended she was only a bit distracted. If only he knew, it was breaking her to hear him mention even just the red head's name.

"Yeah, well she said she wanted to see my new condo anyway."

"You mean she didn't get to see it yet?" Not so much, but this cheered her up a little.

"Ahm, no." He seemed hesitant but then went on anyway. "I didn't get tell you but we actually broke up before you left."

"You, you did?" She sounded as surprised as she really was. She has always been wondering when and how he broke up with Meyrin. She has always seen them as a couple, which was why she had to leave. And now all of a sudden he's saying they broke up even before she left. Was she wrong all this time? Has she seen them wrongly?

'_What exactly is going on? I…I don't understand. If you broke up with her before I left, then does that mean-….gosh, now I'm confused!'_

"Anyway, that's not the matter now. What? Is it alright for you? Do you-" He was trying his best not to sound hesitant for her to take his offer. It was a tough decision, inviting the woman you like to stay at your place even if she's your best friend. Boy that would take him a lot of self-control. Still, he'll prefer self restrain anytime over letting her be around those other guys with malicious intents. Who knew what they have in those male minds of theirs? A cute though coming from a guy? Maybe, but this remains something Athrun Zala would never dare bring up in a conversation. So with all strength and courage he could get to sound normal, he dared look at her in the eyes and dare ask, "Do you want to? Cagalli?"

_**~To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I know this is not so good of a cliffy but it's better than nothing. I'm sorry for taking months to update. But see, I didn't abandon the story! I also want to say, **Thank you very much for the 37 reviews you gave me!** This is actually my greatest reason for continuing this story. Thank you very much! Please continue supporting me and this fanfic! R and R! God bless! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD.

A/N: Hi! As promised, here's an update. ^^ Let me warn you though that my writing style may be different. It's been months, years? Also, I realized that this story is very slow in phase. At first, I thought of revising the whole story but that's too much work and honestly I also don't know where to start. So for now, I decided to just continue where I left. I sincerely thank you all for your patience and encouragements. ^^ May God bless you all! If you have suggestions or comments, feel free to either review or PM me. I promise to read them all. And lastly, some of you might be wondering about the real plot behind the story. Well, I hope this chapter will give you a hint. I'll try my best to share my imagination so please, if you must, read on and enjoy. ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will You Marry Me?<strong>_

**Chapter 5**

The Changes Brought by Time

**~*Nicol*~**

He watches as the waves reach the shore, destroying the abandoned sand castles which the children of the orphanage left behind.

It had been a while since he's visited their private resort. Fortunately, the founder of the orphanage nearby was kind enough to play caretaker. In return, he let the children play in the beach whenever they please.

He watches till the sun begins to set, awed by the natural beauty.

He couldn't help but smile as he stares longingly at the scene before him. His green curly hair was being blown by the wind but he didn't care. He just kept silently watching whatever his eyes could reach, reminiscing the events of six years ago.

He could just imagine himself ten years ago, standing in the same shore, feeling the same sand, looking at the same sunset. The difference was he was taller now, and it was spring the last time he was here.

He sighed. He couldn't help but wonder if things didn't turn out the way they did. What if it was only the season and his height that changed? Small changes like that wouldn't need a lot of adjustments. But he knew better. He realized God has a different plan.

Six years ago, Nicol Amarfi wouldn't give a care to the world. Six years ago, he was in a wheel chair, and he may have looked at the same beautiful scene but saw it in an entirely different perspective. Six years ago, he imagined himself drowning in this very sea, ending what was left of his life. And as harsh as the truth can sometimes be, he did once attempt to end it.

Six years have passed, and now he realized the horror that could have happened if he wasn't saved.

He knelt down, letting the waves wet his knee, taking as much sand as his palm could carry.

''But if I didn't think that...'' he paused, his eyes softening as they once again look to the horizon. ''...then I wouldn't have met her.''

He smiled, satisfaction evident in his eyes as he stood up, dusting off the sand on his knees. He was about to head back to his rest house when he felt the vibration of the phone in his pocket.

''Hello?'' He answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

''We found her sir.'' He heard, his eyes widening in disbelief.

''Sir? Sir, can you hear me?'' The caller asked, sounding worried.

Nicol tightened his hold on the phone and dared ask. ''Are you sure it's her? Where is she?'' He asked, sounding hopeful.

How long has it been since he started the search? Four? Five years? He didn't need to count, because regardless, to him it felt longer. He waited, unable to blink with the sudden turn of events.

''She's in Orb.''

* * *

><p><strong>~*Athrun*~<strong>

He patiently waited for his best friend's response. He just offered her to stay in his new condo unit. How did it happen? Even he wasn't sure. It came out on impulse. Well at least she knows he has good intentions.

He can sense her hesitating. Part of him fears her rejection but the sight of her troubled was enough to disregard his own emotion.

''Look, if you find it uncomfortable, that's fine. I understand. I'm sorry for even asking. I just want to make sure you're convenient and safe. What if the paparazzi finds out you're here? You know even the hotel guards won't be enough to help you.''

He didn't need to hear it from her to know she was actually considering his point. The way she unconsciously pouts and play with her fingers was enough sign for him.

''I don't know Athrun. It's just, I mean, we're-, don't get me wrong. I trust you, but it just doesn't feel right if I accept your offer. '' She forced a smile, and he sensed she didn't want him to feel awkward. He couldn't blame her though. He was still a guy, and she's still a girl. Surely, asking her to stay with him was weird. He knows that. But seeing her, the one he's been waiting for right in front of him, perhaps it was his subconscious mind that caused the impulse.

Truth be told, he wanted to spend more time with her. Even small chit chats wouldn't hurt. But as he could see, she's tired and needs rest.

''I understand.'' He too forced a smile, hoping it looked genuine to her. ''I'm sorry for even asking.'' She smiled back.

When he felt the awkwardness disappear, his subconscious acted on again.

''I'll just order us two separate rooms so I'll be near you just in case.'' He said confidently, and he almost laughed seeing her gape at him. Seriously, was he too unbelievable? Can't she just take it as a concerned friend? Okay, maybe he was being a bit overprotective, but can't she just take it as his wanting to be with her?

Now he couldn't help but regret not being this protective of her before. It was in this times when he couldn't help but think that perhaps it wouldn't be like this if he realized his feelings before she left, perhaps if he made her used to him being like this around her, then there wouldn't even be a need for an explanation for him acting this way, perhaps she would have recognized that to him, she has always been special.

''Alright.'' She said and he couldn't help but sense the amusement in her eyes. At least she didn't reject him this time.

He didn't wait for her to say more but walked his way back to the lounge to pay for two VIP suites. She just followed him, highly amused by his actions.

''I'll never thought I'll see the day.'' She commented when they were already in front of their suites. He, being the gentleman that he was, offered to see her go in first before he goes to his suite, which was by the way right beside hers.

''What day?'' His brows rose in confusion.

Her gaze softened and he could just feel his heart melting at the sight. ''The day when you'll actually treat me like a girl. Sure, you acknowledge me as one. I even remember that one time when you fought the bully who called me a tomboy. But somehow, I never really felt like you treat me any different than how you treat Yzak and Dearka. You're usually like this when it comes to Lacus or-'' she paused, biting her lip before she continued. ''-or Meyrin.'' She smiled, but he knew better.

''I'm sorry I didn't-'' He didn't what? He didn't even know what to say to that. He wasn't aware she felt that way. And he couldn't feel any guiltier. ''I-''

He would have apologized one more time, or two more times, maybe three, it doesn't matter as long as he gains her forgiveness. Honestly that was all he wanted at the moment. He hurt her and he was too oblivious to know. Now he felt desperate to hear her say she's forgiven him. Unfortunately or not, more often than not, he never really get what he's expecting from her.

Athrun Zala stood frozen in shock as he felt her arms wrap around his waist, her head pressed in his chest.

''It doesn't matter. It's my fault anyway for acting like a boy. I didn't say that to make you feel bad. It just- it just came out.''

He was actually grateful she couldn't see his face all else she would have seen him blushing by now.

''Athrun I-''

''I miss you.'' He finished for her, earning the courage to hug her back. But as soon as he lifted his arm to touch her back, he felt her hold on him loosen.

She was smiling when she met his eyes.

''I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Thanks for the ride, and, everything else. Good night.'' She said and before he was able to process what just happened, she has already disappeared to her room.

''Good night Cagalli.'' He said, before he too disappeared to his room.

* * *

><p>AN: O-kay. I finished writing this at 1:32 am in my country. Why was it that my mind was better off for writing at that part of the day? Anyway, reviews? ^^

**PS: Thank you very much to all who added this to their alert/favorite list, to those who reviewed and to those who sent me PMs. I really appreciate it guys. You know who you are ;) Your encouragements motivated me to keep writing! Super thanks to all of you and may God bless you all!**


End file.
